


The Dean One

by LIarsLAir007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIarsLAir007/pseuds/LIarsLAir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves for a bit and you realize Dean has a thing for you (my first time writing smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dean One

You’re sitting on the couch, legs crossed and feet resting on the coffee table. You are flipping through the channels on the TV, looking for something worth spending your time on. You let out a growling moan and throw the remote at the old TV.  
“Woah there,’ Dean says, raising his eyebrows at the sudden act of violence from you, which was uncommon.  
“Well, I’m going out to the library,” Sam called from the front door.  
“Yeah, bye Sam,” Dean calls as he sits down next to you on the couch, beer in hand. “So, [name], what’s up with you?” He asks, setting down the beer on the coffee table, elbows on his knees.  
“I’m so bored,” you moan dramatically, and fake-fall into his lap, causing him to jump in surprise and look at you questioningly. “What? You can save me from demons but not from boredom?” You ask, quirking an eyebrow.  
“No, I, er, I just…” he trails off, shifting uncomfortably under your weight. You could already feel the bulge in his pants and neither of you had started taking off any clothes. To be fair, you had been wearing just a pair of boxers and a form-fitting shirt. You smirk and sit upright.  
“You know, I’d be totally be okay with doing you-know-what with you.” You laugh, and he does a half smile at you before taking a sip of his beer.  
He drew in a breath and said “I would too, but what if Sam comes back?” You sat back and contemplated this. You couldn’t use the bedrooms, one was Sam’s and the other, yours, was hosting a monster autopsy at the moment, and shower sex was just too hard.  
“You know,” you started, “we could just do three hours of making out and dry-humping on the couch. That way, if Sam comes back, his mental scarring is kept to a minimum.”  
He laughed and shrugged. “Well, if you’re okay with it, I guess we could,” You nod and push him off the couch. You pull his shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled body which you run your hands down. He smirks and guides your hands to the rim on his jeans, which you gladly unbutton and pull down, freeing his erection from all but one article of clothing. Smirking, you snap the waistband of his boxers and he lets out a small cry of pain.  
For this, he growls and pushes you back onto the couch, his large, long body, covering your smaller one almost completely. his hands rest on either side of your body and your hands are fidgeting with his hair, pulling and tugging gently.  
He presses his warm bulge against your hot wetness. You let out a gasp and he groans, looking for friction. You press up against him, and pull his head down to kiss. There is no stopping, he eventually runs his agile tongue across your slightly chapped lip, asking for entrance.  
You grant him entrance, and a battle of tongues ensues, which ends with you winning by taking one of your hands out of his hair and pressing down on his rear, driving him onto your core. He lets out a gasp and you grunt, pressing at him again from beneath his weight.  
Dean rolls his hips and you throw your head back against the couch cushion with a wail of pleasure. He takes this opportunity to kiss your neck, starting at the edge of your jaw and working his way down to your collarbone. You pant out, “Dean, we gotta do this for real sometime,” and then moan as he finds your sweet spot, which is right above your collarbone. He grunts in agreement, thrusting against you and gently biting your neck.  
You wrap your legs around his waist, and he pushed you into the couch, biting and licking your neck as he does so. The couch emits a loud creak as he moves and lifts up your legs, pressing against you that way.  
“Jesus, Dean,” you cry out, reaching for his buttocks, to try and get closer to him that way. Instead, you decide to rub circles on his lower back with your fingers, causing Dean to only ram against you with more force.  
“Hey guys, I think I found a- oh my god,” The front door creaked open and inside it stood a very terrified looking Sam Winchester.  
“Shit,” Dean snarls and jumps off the couch, grabbing his pants to hide his still throbbing erection.  
“Fuck,” you add, sitting up straight and running a hand through your hair. Sam was looking from Dean to you over and over.  
“Dean, you, [name], wow,” Sam said, in an almost laugh before asking “Are you two going to behave or should I go back out?”  
“Leave,” you and Dean said simultaneously, with faces flushed and messy hair and bite marks.  
“Oh and Sammy?” Dean called after him, before he shut the door. Sam turned, looking expectantly at Dean. “We’ll be using your bedroom.” Sam groaned as he slammed the door. He did not need to know any of that.


End file.
